Online analytical processing (OLAP) databases are structured in a multidimensional data model, which is designed to allow complex analytical and ad-hoc queries to be executed. In order to generate a multidimensional data model, OLAP databases have various attributes and relationships that have numerous interdependencies between them. These interdependencies between attributes and relationships form a lattice of relationships for each dimension. The lattices of relationships can be quite complex to understand due to both the number of attributes, and the nature of the relationships between the attributes. In some instances, there may be one hundred or more attributes within a single dimension. The lattice of relationships does not always form a simple directed graph where there is a start point and one or more paths that flow in a chain. Instead, the lattice of relationships may produce diamond-shaped patterns, unevenly distributed chains of varying lengths, and also potential loops which form circular relationships. Thus, the very nature of attributes in OLAP databases makes their relationships complex to represent in a diagrammatic fashion.